Untitled
by umbreonblue
Summary: L'Arc's a guitarist searching for a band to play with...when he spots the person who he's been looking for. Guest starring: Hajime from Arifureta.


It all started with one encounter…

L'Arc, high school student, was riding his bike home, dressed in a black and red jacket and black sweatpants when he heard singing. That voice was the most beautiful one he'd ever heard, so when he saw a raven-haired boy dressed in black shorts, a green jersey and black shoes hanging onto the railing overlooking the ocean, and singing, he stopped.

He stared as the boy sang, just listening to him, L'Arc was memorized.

But then the boy ran off as soon as he saw him, L'Arc chasing after him on instinct….but he didn't catch up to him. The boy must've ran into an alley, otherwise, L'Arc would've found him.

Determination in his eyes, L'Arc vows to find that boy again.

* * *

Years later, L'Arc's a guitarist searching for a new band to work with at the Rock Valley Club.

He listens to the other bands, but one catches his eye. This band didn't exactly have a name, but… the moment L'Arc heard their singer, saw this singer's wild raven hair and green eyes. He instantly recognized this person as the boy he'd met all those years ago…his eyes sparkled in delight.

Seeing as this band weirdly lacked a guitarist, L'Arc offered to join them, much to the singer's surprise.

L'Arc asks for his name. The singer sighs, "Iwatani Naofumi."

He smiles, "L'Arc Berg. Nice to meet you Kiddo."

Naofumi growls, "Don't call me that, or you're out of the band."

Raising his hands in surrender, "OK OK…Naofumi. I'm pleased to work with you," he kisses the back of Naofumi's hand.

"Tch," Naofumi clicks his tongue before taking his hand away and walking away from him.

The other band members readily accept L'Arc but they do try to warn him about their tsundere Nao-chan…but that doesn't discourage L'Arc in the least since he's just happy he's finally found him…and now is eager to get close to Naofumi.

* * *

As they practice and perform gigs together, L'Arc gets to know Naofumi more and more. For example, Naofumi plays the base, supporting everyone in the band, including giving L'Arc some useful tips. Also, Naofumi is the songwriter of the band too. He mostly writes songs that are close to his heart. When L'Arc heard Naofumi sing his heart out on stage, even singing a cover of the "Immigrant Song" perfectly and amazingly, he fell even deeper in love with him.

Then, during a break, he hears the reason why this band had no guitarist… Someone falsely accused Naofumi of assault. The band's _**former **_guitarist sided with the girl and left the band immediately afterwards. Of course, Naofumi was cleared of all charges after a thorough investigation, but… Naofumi's still hurt by it. He even wrote a few songs expressing his anger towards his _**former **_friends.

L'Arc could only grit his teeth in anger…since he's not allowed to punch them. Naofumi sighs, patting his shoulder, "Let it go…they're not worth it," which gets him to breathe and calm down enough to continue practice.

He also discovers that Naofumi has a tattoo of devil and angel wings on his shoulders. 'It suits him,' he smiles as he too had a tattoo of a scythe on his shoulder.

* * *

Naofumi goes to visit his friend and tattoo artist Hajime in Arifureta, a tattoo shop, for a touch-up.

As Hajime touches up his tattoo, he asks, "So who's the guy?"

Naofumi raises an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Hajime smirks, "Little skip in your step, not scowling when you walked in, even saying hi to my girlfriend... You have a boyfriend, don't you?~~"

"He's not my boyfriend!" He yells, embarrassed.

Hajime smiles, a bit happy for him, "Yet."

* * *

The next day, L'Arc comes in since he got his scythe tattoo form him.

Hajime comments, "You look happy…"

L'Arc smiles awkwardly, "Is it that obvious?"

Hajime nods, "Yes. What, you met someone?"

"Is that what you think?"

"Am I wrong?" He asks.

L'Arc pauses, but eventually replies, "... no..…"

Smirking as he walks L'Arc to a chair, "Talk to me while I touch up your tattoo."

As Hajime works, L'Arc starts talking, "Well... he's cute, sexy, and hot. I joined his band just because of him."

"Uh-huh…" as L'Arc continues, "and he has this most amazing voice. I fell for his singing and him."

Hajime's only half-listening to him, "Hmm... Sounds dreamy…"

L'Arc smiles, "He is!" before sighing, "But... He's kind of dense... he thinks my flirting is just simple teases... I don't know how me telling him he has the most beautiful green eyes that remind me of emeralds can be taken as anything BUT flirty but he did!"

Hajime has to lift the needle up before he fucks up the tattoo, a bit in shock, "... wait... what... What's his name?"

L'Arc's answer is, of course, "Naofumi Iwatani."

"Oh fuck."

He asks curiously, "You know him?"

Hajime nods, "Yes. He got a tattoo from me. We're...sort of friends," before he yells, "BABE COME IN HERE! L'ARC LIKES NAOFUMI."

His girlfriend just morphs into the room with demonic speed because their friend is being crushed on by a handsome redhead. Her blonde hair flapping in the wind, she asks excitedly, "Really?!"

L'Arc sweat drops, "Uh…"

"Just be blunt with Naofumi…he won't get it otherwise," she says after getting the gossip she wanted.

"And if he says no?"

Hajime smiles, "He won't say no if you've built a good foundation with him. Which, according to what HE told me, you have. So you'll be fine!"

L'Arc sighs, "Alright... I'll tell him."

* * *

After their gig, L'Arc pulls Naofumi aside, "Can I talk to you? It's important." Naofumi nods as they both go backstage.

"What do you want to talk about?" Naofumi tilts his head as he asks.

'Damn that's cute!' L'Arc thinks before, "Uh…" just comes out of his mouth, L'Arc struggling and unsure of how to say it.

Then his eyes wander to Naofumi, who's still sweating from the heat of the stage lights, his wild hair and bright emerald eyes staring at him in confusion.

"L'Arc?"

Losing his patience, L'Arc just pulls him in for a sloppy but passionate kiss.

Naofumi's eyes widened at the unexpected kiss but he gets into it pretty quickly. They pant when they part.

Naofumi pants, "...L'Arc?"

He confesses, finally able to say it, "I like you. Will you go out with me?"

"Yes," Naofumi smiles, his cheeks red.

* * *

A couple of days later they go to the tattoo parlor.

Hajime smirks, "About time."

Naofumi rolls his eyes as L'Arc beams happily.

"I'll be on Naofumi's side for the wedding since I knew him first," teases Hajime.

Naofumi blushes, fully embarrassed, "W-wha- Don't say things like that! We barely started dating?"

Meanwhile, L'Arc is thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Maybe someday in the future."

Face palming, Naofumi gives up.

As for the other band members…they pretty much saw it coming, so they're very supportive of them, some yelling, "FINALLY!" much to the ire of Naofumi and happiness of L'Arc.

* * *

Eventually, L'Arc convinces Naofumi to move in with him.

L'Arc's place is a good apartment, which has a few kids as their neighbors. Naofumi helps babysit them, especially Raphtalia, helping them with their homework.

Surprised at how well Naofumi does with the kids, he smiles, "You'd be a great dad someday," which gets Naofumi to blush, punching him in the arm, "Shut up."

* * *

One day, Naofumi sees L'Arc scribbling on some paper on his bed, asking, "What's that?"

Smiling, L'Arc shows him. It's song lyrics that he came up with…about his feelings for Naofumi.

Naofumi blushes, clenching the paper, "You…"

"Hm?"

"Is that really how you...feel about me?"

L'Arc nods, "Yes, it is."

"I see…" Naofumi says, "Yes... I have to go compose myself so I don't get super flustered, bye!" before he tries to run, the paper falling to the floor somewhere.

Unfortunately for him, L'Arc grabs his wrist, easily pulling him back and pinning him to the bed, "Nope."

Naofumi blushes, giving him the puppy eyes, "**Please**, let me go?"

L'Arc…kisses him because he's so cute when he does that. Then he just holds him the rest of the night.

'Damn it! That backfired!' Naofumi sighs, but then he feels so comfortable and warm in L'Arc's arms that they fall asleep.

* * *

It was in the hospital that they first said it.

Naofumi was sitting on a hospital bed, half asleep and high on pain meds, L'Arc rushing to his side as soon as he got the call.

When Naofumi saw his boyfriend by his bedside, he grabs his hand, nuzzles it, and says "I love you," the drugs still in effect, and making him loopy.

Blushing, L'Arc smiles, "I love you too."

Later, after Naofumi was sane again, he recounts what happened to L'Arc.

He was at a bar when his **former **friend, Motoyasu saw him. The idiot starts a nasty argument that escalates, even though he tries to turn away and not start a fight.

But then he just **had **to insult L'Arc…so, of course, he dumped a bottle of beer on the idiot's head, thus starting the fight.

L'Arc is amazed, thinking that it's so sweet of his boyfriend to defend his honor. He kisses Naofumi's forehead in gratitude, making the other blush.

As for whether Naofumi won or not…next door, Motoyasu was nursing black and blue bruises, plus a black eye for good measure and possible ED.

* * *

Omake:

L'Arc lightly and sensually trace the lines on Naofumi's tattoo any chance he gets, feeling Naofumi shudder every time he touches them as that area is particularly sensitive…especially during sex.

One night, Naofumi feels L'Arc touching his tattoo again, shuddering, "L'Arc…"

L'Arc smiles, "Yes?"

Naofumi tries to keep his composure, "Do you need anything?"

"Not really.…" L'Arc says as he continues tracing them.

Naofumi's ears turn red, shuddering again, "W-well...can you stop that?"

L'Arc smirks, "Stop what?"

Naofumi shudders again, "T-they're sensitive…"

"I know~" he teases.

After L'Arc's done teasing, Naofumi pouts, "Meanie."

L'Arc laughs, "Sorry," before kissing him and promising cake, which gets him forgiveness as it's cheesecake, his favorite.


End file.
